Baby Its Cold Outside
by GemmaGustinator
Summary: CrissColfer fic- Chris and Darren are sent ice skating for one of their Klaine scenes. A heavy snowstorm hits and Chris cant get back to his hotel, so Darren welcomes him to his hotel. Chris agrees. Will Chris ever tell Darren what he really feels? Or will he be stuck as a friend forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I really cant stay, but baby its cold outside

Chris was sat on the bench, tying his laces on his Ice skates. His hands were shaking, he'd never been ice skating before and his first try was going to be aired on national television.  
That was when Darren walked in, his hair slicked back into the familiar Blaine style and his eyes twinkling with the warm ness that Chris adored about him.  
"Hey Chris!" Chris could hear Darren's infectious optimism in his voice "Are you ready for this?"  
Chris looked down at his lap "Ummm... Not really..." Darren took a seat next to him "I've never been ice skating before and I'm kinda nervous about falling over and breaking something"  
A grin appeared on Darren's face "What?" Darren grinned more "Do you find my terror funny Mr. Criss?"  
Darren laughed ever so slightly "Of Course not"  
"Then why are you smiling?"  
"Because its adorable that you're terrified"  
Chris' cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson, that was when Zach the choreographer walked in.  
"Hey guys it looks like this is gonna be a long one, we want to get a few good takes of your conversation scenes and some of you two just having a bit of fun out on the ice" Darren was nodding. Chris on the other hand was paralysed with the thoughts of him falling over that he had built up in his head. "Then we want to move on to filming white christmas, you guys are going to be doing a simple little routine for the first minute or so then you can just do whatever you feel right. Ryan wants around 7 or 8 takes of that"  
Darren looked over at Chris and saw the fear on his face "Hey Zach"  
"Yes Darren"  
"Is it cool if I have an hour just to show Chris the reigns of ice skating" Darren changed to a hushed tone and leant over to Zach's ear "I think he's a little nervous"  
"Sure, we're not scheduled to start filming until 8 anyway"  
"Thanks Zach"  
Zach then left the tent and Darren span round and grasped Chris firmly by the hand "Come on I'm gonna teach you how to ice skate"

Darren pulled Chris out on to the ice, Chris was hanging on to Darren's hand like it was his life line. But he liked it. Chris had always thought Darren was cute ever since he saw him in AVPM. When he was cast as Blaine he got a little to excited, he even fangirled for a little while. Then him and Darren got close, really close, he became one of his best friends. His feelings began to grow for Darren and they have just progressed over time. There was just one problem, Darren wasn't gay. Did it Kill him inside? Of course it did, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of anything. He was just going to have to settle for the odd klaine scene that they got, and the ones Darren sneakily puts in. Like the kiss in the break-up episode, that certainly took Chris by surprise.

"Chris?" Darren's soft voice brought him back from his day dream world "Chris are you ready?"  
"Yeah, I guess so" Chris gingerly moved his left foot forward, then his right. He got into a cycle and he had moved around a metre forward, he then slipped and stumbled forward. Chris thought that he was going to hit the ice, he closed his ice and waited for the cold slam. He waited for a few seconds then he opened his eyes to see Darren's deep hazel eyes staring right into his own. His arm wrapped around his tense back and shoulders. "You okay Chris? I thought you went into some kind of shock"  
"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for catching me" Chris replied still staring into Darren's eyes.  
"No problem, I wouldn't want my favourite co-star to have a a broken face now would I? And I'm pretty sure Blaine wants his boyfriend looking as beautiful as he did when they first met"  
Chris was about to reply when he saw a group of about 100 fans gathered around the rink, he pointed over to the group and Darren flicked his eyes over to look at them. With that Darren helped Chris up and sped off towards the group of fans.

Darren was signing autographs for the fans but Chris was still stood on the far side of the rink, confused about what just happened. Was Darren talking from Blaine's point of view? Why did he rush off so fast when he saw the fans? Was he embarrassed to be seen with him? Chris didn't know what to think, so he skated over to the fans and started singing autographs for the fans with Darren.

After about 10 minutes Zach called Chris and Darren over "Hey guys, it looks like there's a bit of a snow storm heading out way so we're gonna have to get this done quickly" With that Chris and Darren were rushed off in to their first take. After about 3 hours they had managed to get all of the conversation scenes done and they were about to start White Christmas, that was when the snow began to fall. They tried to film the scene but the snow became very heavy, so Ryan made the decision to pick it up in the morning.

Chris and Darren walked into the tent, Chris was on his blackberry checking the traffic news. "Shit!"  
Darren looked over to Chris' direction. "The road to my hotel has been closed off and I can't get there until it dies off"  
Darren pulled off his left ice skate and said "You can stay with me, my hotel is only 5 minutes away from here"  
Chris was stunned and butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. He had never stayed with Darren, ever. He didn't know if he could. "I don't want to be a bother"  
"You're not"  
"I really can't stay"  
Darren smiled "But baby its cold outside"

Chris eventually agreed to stay with Darren for the night. The pair walked down to the hotel, when they were about a block away Chris spotted about 30 screaming fans. "Crap! Darren your hotel is mobbed with fangirls"  
"So? We were working on a scene"  
"Somebody hasn't been on tumblr, fangirls can do so many things with one photo. They could make it look like whatever they wanted to"  
"Its fine we'll just sneak in through the back"  
Darren grabbed Chris' hand and they ran down to the kitchen entrance where the chef kindly let them in. They snook past all the fans and managed to make it up to Darren's room. Chris had no change of clothes Darren offered some of his pajamas and Chris tried them on, but they weren't quite right in the leg length. So he ended up in one of Darren's T-Shirts and his boxers. Neither of them felt like sleeping just yet so they sat on the coach in front of the TV.

**A/N what do you think? should I make more chapters? Do you like it/ Any ideas? Anything would be great honestly. Let me know what you guys think land if you like it I'll update**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This evening has been- Been hoping that you'd drop in- so very nice

A/N hey guys I'm back with chapter 2! Thank you for reading this fic! I would love to hear from you guys anything would be great! You can either review or tweet me at GemmaGustinator I really would love to hear what you have to say and any ideas that you have. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! xx

It was 2am, Darren and Chris were still sat on the sofa, Chris has his head on Darrens shoulder; his cheeks nuzzling against the rough stubble on Darrens jaw and they were just about to finish watching Mulan. Chris had never been so happy in his life. He didn't want this night to end, it was the first time in he had ever felt loved and it was from a man that he loved most in the world. The film had finished and the credits flashed across the screen illuminating Chris' pale skin.

Darren got up to turn the TV set off and said "God I love that movie" He laughed "All my friends used to have a crush on Mulan however I always had a thing for Chang"

Darren sat back down "What about you Colfer who did you have a thing for when you were a kid?"

Darren looked at Chris curiously "Hmmmmm I don't think I really liked anyone"

"Shut up Colfer you know you can't lie to me now spill"

"Nope"

"Fine then I guess I'll just have to..."

Darren leaped on top of Chris and began tickling him. He started under his arms and then he moved down to his hips "O-Okay I-I'll tell y-you" Darren stopped tickling him, he was lay on top of Chris. Both of them breathless, god Chris loved feeling so close to Darren. "I used to have a thing for"

Darren looked at Chris with anticipation

"Han solo from star wars"

"Fuck! What no way!"

"Not a word of a lie"

"You have weird taste Colfer"

"Says the straight guy who had a crush on a guy from a cartoon"

Darren gasped "Chang is not just a guy from a cartoon" Darren got up off the sofa and stood tall "He's a hero, he's strong, he inspired so many people and last but certainly not least he has abs that could cut glass so"

Chris couldn't hold his laughter in any longer "Oh god Dare you act so gay sometimes"

"I like being this way its fun cause by doing this I can proudly own a baby Pegasus stuffed toy and nobody would question it" a smile spread across Darrens face "And don't pretend that you don't find it adorable"

Darren nuzzled his head into the crook of Chris' neck

"Okay maybe you are"

"Ha Colfer you loveeeee me"

Darren had no idea how true that was "Only because I find it mean to upset a little person"

"See you do l- wait, what? Heyyyy!" Darren hit Chris on the arm before saying "its a good job your so adorable Colfer or I would be kicking some serious ass right now" Darren tried to pull a death stare and Chris but it turned out more like one of Sheldon Coopers legendary eye twitches. The pair collapsed on to each other laughing so hard they could've blown a blood vessel. After a few minutes the pair calmed down and Darren said "I'm really glad you came here tonight Chris"

Chris smiled "Me too"

"How about we play never have I ever"

"Ooooh somebody's feeling confident today aren't we Mr. Criss"

Darren laughed and went to grab the vodka on the second shelf of his cabinet"

"Why do you just have that?"

"You never go anywhere without a trusty bottle of vodka you never know what you could be up to"

Darren smiled and sat cross legged on the floor "come on Chris move yo' sexy ass of that couch and sit on the floor"

Chris complied, blushing slightly, and sat across from Darren on the carpet.

20 minutes later the pair were starting to get drunk and they were both in hysterics on the floor, Chris calmed down and said "Right okay my turn" he shot Chris an inquisitive look making Chris laugh again "Never have I ever kissed one of my best friends"

"CRAP!" Chris downed a shot

"God Colfer you've done more living than I thought"

"It was at prom and my friend was getting picked on for not having a date so I walked over and kissed her then took her by the hand and walked off."

"Very heroic"

"Why thank you, My turn" Chris tapped his head "Never have I ever had a crush on a co-star"

Darren picked up the bottle and downed a large swig.

"Darren!"

"What? I'm not a liar"

"Who was it? Did you have a crush on someone on glee? Do you still? SPILL"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because its a secret" the truth was Darren didn't want to say because the person he had, correction has a crush on was sat opposite him.

"Come onnnnn"

Darren couldn't tell Chris that he liked him, not yet. He needed to think of something to say and fast.

"I can't, not yet"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I want to tell the person I HAVE a crush on"

"You still like this person?"

"Yes I do"

Chris' heart ached just a little bit but the alcohol running through his veins over powered it.

"Fine... When are you gonna tell them?"

"Soon" Darren smiled, he started thinking of him and Chris being together and it made his heart swell. Their intertwined fingers, the sweet kisses and sharing a bed with him every day and night for the rest of his life.

Woe Darren slow down. He doesn't even know yet and who says he's gonna like you back? You don't wanna get ahead of yourself

Darren looked over to the clock 3:43. "Hey Chris its getting late maybe we should head to bed we do have to go to work tomorrow"

"Mmm-K but I'll need to change out of these jeans they're suffocating my ass. Damn Kurt and his tight Jeans!"

Darren laughed "Its fine you can borrow a pair of my sweats"

"Thanks Dare"

"So you can go and get ready for bed, the beds all made so you can get in as soon as your ready, I'll crash on the couch"

"No way. Don't be silly Dare if I'm sleeping in the bed so are you, its your hotel room for gods sake"

Darren's heart began to swell again and his cheeks began to turn that familiar shade of crimson. Chris had just invited them to share a bed. Chris Colfer wanted to sleep next to him. Him.

Woe Darren your getting ahead of yourself again. It doesn't mean anything he's just being polite.

"Dare are you ready?" Chris was wearing a pair of Darren's Dark grey sweats and the red t-shirt that he had leant him before.

God he looks good in my clothes.

"Yeah"

"Well come on then" and chris walked back over to the bedroom

Oh. My. God. I'm about to share a bed with Darren Criss! Darren Freakin' Criss! Calm down Chris. Breathe. Just stay calm

Chris got into the bed and Darren followed seconds after. Darren reached over to turn of the lamp when he lay back down Chris nuzzled his head onto his chest. Darren shuffled as he tried to contain his excitement.

"I'm sorry Dare, do you mind? I just prefer to sleep like this"

Chris knew he was lying he'd never shared a bed with someone in his life.

"Yeah that's fine, as long as your comfortable"

What the fuck Darren? As long as your comfortable? God I'm an Idiot

Chris nuzzled closer into Darren and placed his hand over his chest.

"Night Dare"

"Night Baby" Darren Kissed Chris on the head

Baby? Really? Did I really just call him that I'm such an idiot.

Darren tried to pretend like it never happened and Chris closed his eyes.

Darren just called me baby! Oh my god! Oh my god! Calm down Chris, just calm down you don't want to get ahead of yourself.

Darren wrapped his arm around Chris and they fell asleep in moments, still holding each other. Nothing had ever felt so right.

A/N so what did you think? Hmmmm? Did you like it? I really would love to know what you think. Once again thank you for all the love and support you have shown me as a writer so far and with this fic it honestly makes my day knowing that you all like what I've been writing :D I will have the next chapter up by next week xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'll hold your hands they're just like ice

**A/N Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. I just wanted to know if you're happy with the chapter lengths that I'm publishing, are they too short? Long? Let me know, I will take everything you guys say into account your opinions on story lines, characters chapter length. ANYTTHING! Just let mw know**

The alarm buzzed and Chris groaned "Darrennnn turn off your alarm" he smacked Darren over the head with his pillow before placing it back under his head. Darren laughed before silencing the alarm "Somebody's not a morning person then"  
Chris nuzzled his face into his pillow "Nope"

"Well come on sleeping beauty we've got a scene to shoot"

Chris groaned "Fine"

Darren happily skipped off to the bathroom whistling I won't say I'm in love from Hercules.

Chris clambered out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, he started to select some clothes. He still didn't have his own and Darren wouldn't mind. H eventually selected a pair of navy blue sweats and a Michigan t-shirt before walking to the kitchen and preparing a fresh pot of coffee for him and Darren.

Darren had finished showering and walked into the kitchen to see Chris working away wearing his clothes. For just a second Darren's mind flashed to thinking about him waking up to see Chris stood there every day, his heart swelled. Then the other part of his mind brought him back and told him that Chris and him were friends, but god did his ass look good in those sweats.

"Hey Dare I thought I'd make us some breakfast, is cinnamon bagels okay? It's the only thing you had in here"

"Yeah what you'll find about m is that I live of take-aways, I'm not the chef type"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Darren walked over to Chris wrapping his arms around his waist, Chris melted in to the embrace.

"Maybe you should cook for me more often"

Chris was glad that Darren was behind him because he blushed ever so slightly. Darren then placed a light kiss on Chris' cheek. "I'm really glad you came last night Chris, I'm so glad we're friends"

**_I'm so glad we're friends? What the hell Darren. You do not have a way with words you seriously need to step it up or you're never gonna get Chris._**

"Me too, now come on grab your bagel we need to get going or Ryan is gonna kill us"

The pair arrived at the ice rink just a few minutes later, which was already surrounded by tons of fans. Zach shouted them over to him and instructed them to get into there costumes and ice skates then get out on to the rink. Ryan wanted to get this done quickly. The pair did as instructed; arriving out on the ice just 5 minutes later.

Ryan was stood on the left side of the door as you exit the tent on noticing Darren and Chris he said "Time to shoot white Christmas, are you guys ready?"

They both nodded "Great, let's roll then"

The pair skated out on to the rink joining the extras that were already bolting around the ice.

"In 5,4,3,2 play back please!"

**Darren****:**  
Ba do ba do bow bow bow ba dow  
Ba do be do bow bow bow ba dum

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
The snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
Woah woah

_Darren's eyes were firmly locked on Chris. Chris couldn't make out if he was being Blaine or Darren. God he hoped that it was more Darren than Blaine_

**Chris:**  
I am dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow  
Woah (**Darren:** Bow be do be do)

_Chris eventually worked up the courage to look right back at Darren; he looked straight in to his hazel eyes and smiled widely at him. Darren stumbled over, it was like his legs had stopped functioning. He never hit the floor so Zach mouthed 'just keep going, pretend its part of the routine' Chris couldn't help but laugh, Darren was so adorable._

**Chris and Darren:**  
I am dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write (**Darren:**Ooh)

**Chris:**  
May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright

**Darren:**  
Oh let them be bright

**Chris:**  
And may all your Christmases be white

**Darren:**  
Oh! Oo! Come on! Ooh yeah! Oh yeah.

**Chris:**  
White Christmas

**Darren:**  
Ooh yeah. Uooh.

**Chris and Darren:**  
I, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write (**Chris:** yeah, yeah, yeah)  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Doom beam doom doom doom doom be do do

Chris and Darren were stood chest to chest when Darren leaned in for a kiss, it was sweet and innocent but full of so much meaning "And Cut!" Chris pulled away "That's great guys, nice touch with the kiss Darren!"

"Thanks"

"You guys can go now"

The pair walked back to the tent Chris then said "You do realise you've probably started some sort of klaine riot which will turn into a CrissColfer riot when the fans realise that that kiss wasn't scripted"

Darren laughed "Oh well unscripted kisses are always fun"

Chris was struggling untying his skates, Darren noticed and walked over to him "Here let me"

"Thanks Dare, I'd do it myself if my hands weren't frozen"

Darren finished untying Chris' skates and sang "I'll hold your hands they're just like ice"

Chris laughed "Darren your such a cheese"

"Does that even make sense?"  
"Of course it does! Now my hands really do need warming up so are you going to help me with that or not?"

Darren took Chris' hands in his own with a soft but firm grip and said "Now come on we better get going or we're going to miss our flight"

The pair walked out of the tent hand in hand until Chris got to his car.

**A/N hope you guys liked the chapter! I don't really have anything else to say so I'll just shut up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Baby its cold outside

Chapter 4: Really I'd better scurry- beautiful please don't- But maybe just a half a drink more

**A/N I'm soooo sorry that it's taken me longer to update this week but I've had my birthday and I've been out with the school musical so I've not had much time to write. I'm here now though! There will be points when I flip to Chris' or Darren's Point of view just because it's important that we know what's going through their minds.**

**I only had a basic idea of what was going to happen in this chapter so most of it is from scratch but oh well, let's see where this goes**

Chris and Darren were sat next to each other on the plane back to LA, Chris had his iPod on and he was listening to the starkid album, Darren was oblivious to it all. Ever since the pair had met Chris had been a big fan of Darren but Darren refused to believe him, saying that Chris googled him ever since. Chris really did love Darren's music, and his voice, and his smile, and his hair, he loved Darren. As hard as it was for him he loved his goofy co-star, he had fallen for him hard and he had no clue if he was ever going to get over him. He told himself that he had to, Darren was straight. Straight. He liked girls and he was never going to return his feelings, ever.

God did Darren confuse him, he flirted with him all the time on set, at least Chris thought he was flirting. Sure Darren was a natural flirt and a 'Cuddle-whore' (as Darren would say) but around Chris he seemed to be different. He acted like he really wanted Chris some days, like he loved him too. Every time Darren enveloped him into a hug ot kissed his hair when they were watching a movie Chris thought he felt something, just maybe Darren returned his feelings, maybe Darren wanted that too. Only to have his heart crushed when Darren let go of him to go out on a date with a new girl.

Chris knew Darren didn't mean to hurt him, he knew he didn't mean to be so oblivious of his feelings towards him. He was just Darren, the same goofy Darren who throws cupcakes at his walls and knows every lyric to practically every disney song ever but can't remember any to the songs he wrote himself. God he really did love that goof ball.

**DPOV**

I was freaking out the whole plane ride back, I can't believe I kissed Chris when I wasn't meant to AGAIN! I really have to stop doing that! Chris is going to get suspicious and then he would work out that I loved him then he would hate me. Woah woah woah back-up Darren, love? Am I in love with Chris? Surely I couldn't be, not this soon. It doesn't happen that quickly, does it? My eyes flickered over to Chris, his perfect blue eyes firmly fixed on his iPod. I leaned over to see what he was doing and I saw that he was listening to the Starkid album. I wanted to scream, I couldn't believe Chris actually had that album. I never did believe him when he said he was a fan when we first met, I was so sure he had googled me. Maybe he was a fan, maybe he had been all along. That thought made my heart flutter and I could feel my cheeks warming slightly. Shit, was he actually making me blush? I really had fallen for Chris harder than I'd ever fallen for any girl or guy. I am in love with Chris Colfer.

The pair had collected their bags from the airport and they were walking back to their Cars when Darren said "Hey Chris do you want to come round to my house to watch a movie or something?" Darren shifted and began fiddling with the short curls on the back of his neck.

Chris smiled, he knew he was going to regret this "Really I'd better scurry"

Darren's face lit up "Beautiful please don't"

"But maybe just a half a drink more"

The pair laughed and walked back to their cars.

When they arrived at Darren's apartment Chris suggested that they ordered some food so Darren dialled a take away. "Hey Dare can I put some music on?"

"Yeah sure my IPod is in my coat pocket"

Chris walked over to Darren's coat, searching through the pockets for his iPod, he eventually found it and slipped it into the docking station on the table near the door. He scrolled through the play lists and smiled at the sight of one "Dare why do you have a klaine play list?"

"Because we sound awesome together"

Chris blushed

"It's not very long though, we need to sing more duets"

Chris eventually selected the glee play list and sat next to Darren on the couch.

_Here we go again I can feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

Animal was playing through the speakers, neither of them realising that the other was thinking how this song was perfect for their situation. Neither of them were saying anything, Chris was flicking through his e-mails on his phone and Darren was lost deep in thought. So deep in thought that he was actually having a discussion with his brain.

_**I'm so glad Chris is here,**_

_**Yeah in his tight jeans...**_

_**God yes. Wait. No. Shut up brain those thoughts are not appropriate right now.**_

_**I'm just saying, he's sitting right there why not do something?**_

_**I can't.**_

_**Coward.**_

_**Idiot.**_

The song changed on the iPod.

_We've been here too long tryin' to get along_

_Pretending that you're, oh, so shy_

_I'm a natural man doin' all I can_

_My temperature is runnin' high_

_Friday night no one in sight_

_And we got so much to share_

_Talkin's fine if you got the time_

_I ain't got the time to spare_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

_**Darren's Brain was off again**_

_**This song is rather appropriate isn't it**_

_**Shut. Up.**_

_**I'm your brain you're the one who's thinking it**_

Darren didn't know how to respond to his brain, maybe it had a point.

Chris noticed the strange facial expressions Darren was pulling so he placed his hand on his knee.

_**Shit.**_

_**Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it**_

_**Shut up**_

_**Nope**_

"Dare are you okay?"

"Yeah" shaky

"Are you sure?" Chris sounded concerned "You don't seem fine"

That was the moment the door bell rang, Darren saw this as an to leave. "I'll get it!"

Darren jumped from the couch and sprinted towards the door leaving Chris alone and confused.

**CPOV**

What the fuck had just happened? Did Darren hate me? No that's stupid he couldn't hate me I'm his best friend. Right? Maybe he's freaked out by me, he's straight did I go to far? No that can't be it we cuddle all the time me touching his knee surely can't be a problem. Can it?

"CHRIS! Get yo' ass in here right now!"

"What Dare?" Chris laughed, same old Darren.

Chris walked to the front door and he was stood in front of the pizza guy "I don't have enough money on me to pay for the pizza... Do you think you could get it?" Darren placed his head on Chris' shoulder and pulled puppy dog eyes that would give a new born dalmatian a run for it's money.

Chris laughed "You goof ball, it's cool I've got it"

Chris pulled his wallet out of his jean pockets and handed the pizza boy the money for the pizza and a generous tip. "Thanks"

Darren grabbed the pizza and sprinted back to the couch, hurdling over it from behind and then opening the box and took a rather large bite out of a piece of pizza. Chris sat down next to him and said "Save some for me Dare"

"-orry"

Chris picked up a piece of pizza "Hey Dare"

"Yeah"

"Why did you run off before?"

Darren gulped "I-I n-no reason"

"Dare, you can tell me. Is it because you're creeped out by me?"

"No no no god Chris no, actually it's kind of embarrassing"

"Dare"

"I-I was kind of having an argument with my brain..."

Chris chuckled slightly

"Chrisssss don't laugh at me"

"I'm not laughing" said Chris holding back a laugh "It's pretty funny"

"No it's not" Darren sat back in the couch "who am I kidding it's fucking hilarious"

The pair then collapsed laughing onto the floor, Chris was holding his stomach and Darren had his head on Chris' lap. After a few minutes they stopped laughing. Chris looked over to the clock 11:54 "Dare we have work in the morning I should get going"

"You could stay here" that slipped out of Darren's mouth before he could stop it. Darren expected Chris to make up some kind of excuse, "Yes, I'd love to Dare"

"Okay I'll dri- wait, yes?"

"Yes"

Darren smiled, he resisted the impulse to happy dance instead he said "Great well you can borrow some of my clothes since all of yours are dirty"

_**Dirty huh?**_

_**Shut up brain, you know that's not what I meant**_

_**That's what you wanted it to mean though**_

Darren noticed Chris' lips moving, he wasn't focusing on what was coming out of them just on his lips. How they would feel on his own, on his neck, on his stomach, his thighs...

"-just go and wash up okay?"

Darren nodded hoping it was an appropriate response to what Chris had just said, Chris walked off into the bathroom so he presumed it was. Darren then walked over to switch off the iPod that was now blasting 'A change would do you good'

"Maybe it would"

Chris had walked out of the bathroom, his hair still wet and his chest bare "What?"

Darren turned around "N-n-nothing" Darren hadn't realised he was staring.

"Enjoying the view Criss"

Darren felt the heat building under his cheeks as Chris slipped a t-shirt over his head and dried his hair. They slipped under the covers and Chris curled up to Darren as he had done the night before, Darren wrapped his arm around Chris' waist and pulled him closer. They bothed dozed off seconds later.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Baby its cold outside

The neighbors might think

**A/N Firstly I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update recently but I've had exams at school and they don't show any signs of stopping any time soon so the updates on all of my fics are gonna be a little slow for a few months, I'm not giving up on any of the fics though so just bare with me. Anyway on with the chapter.**

I **don't own anything (I would be having a lot more fun if I did)**

Chris was awoken by a loud buzzing sound, his phone was vibrating vigorously on the beside table adjacent to his now rigid body. With a tired groan he extended his long arm and dragged the phone from the table and placed it lazily to his ear.  
"Hello" groggy

Darren whimpered at the loss of Chris' body heat and attempted to find him again, after he failed to find Chris by extending limbs he hesitantly opened his eyes only to close them seconds later when the bright sunlight hit his un-adapted hazel eyes.

"What? We ar-"

The panic in Chris' voice made Darren bolt up and re open his eyes not caring how much it hurt. He stood up and walked over to Chris who was just wrapping up his conversation on the phone.

"Okay we'll be there in 40 minutes" Chris then pocketed his phone, his already pale face had lost all colour and his bright blue eyes seemed to have lost their gleam.

Darren placed a hand on Chris' shoulder "Chris, are you okay? Do you ne-"

"They think we're together"

"Wh-what? Who?"

"Everyone the newspapers, the magazines, tumblr's started some kind of riot" Chris' legs suddenly felt weak beneath him he managed to stumble over to the bed before collapsing on to the sheets "I'm so sorry Dare"

Light tears had become to form in the corner of his eye the occasional few falling to form a rivulet that glistened as it ran down his face until dripping off his strong jaw line.

"Sorry for what?" It may have sounded stupid but Darren really didn't think that Chris had anything to apologise for

"For all of this! It's all my fault, I'm the one that's gay that's why they think we're together! If I had just got a different hotel or something then non of this would've ever happened" Chris wasn't holding back his tears anymore, they were falling fast and hard down his face. Darren couldn't help but notice hoe beautiful Chris looked, even with swelled eyes and red cheeks he still looked more stunning than anyone else he had ever seen in his life. Darren instinctively wrapped his arm around Chris' waist and Chris curled up into Darren's shoulder.

"No Chris, no, non of this is your fault" Chris' eyes were fixed on his lap "Chris look at me"

Chris lifted his head and looked into his Darren's hazel eyes "This isn't your fault, okay? It's just the stupid tabloids messing up like they usually do. We'll fix this"

The last three words felt like a stab to Darren's heart, he didn't want to fix this he wanted to be able to hold and kiss Chris whenever he wanted to without being questioned by the whole world, but if this was upsetting Chris then they needed to sort it out, fast.

* * *

They arrived at the studio 40 minutes longer as they said they would, parking at the back entrance so they could make a speedy entrance to Ryan's office without being questioned by the tabloids. When they entered Ryan's office he was sat with both of their managers and a stern look on his face. They didn't even get a chance to greet him before he said "Explain, Now"

Chris was the first to say something "It was all just a big misunderstanding"

"How can you going into be Darren's hotel be misunderstood?"

Darren then stepped forward and said "Do you remember when we had that really bad snow back in New York?" Ryan nodded "Well the road to Chris' hotel got closed, so I invited him to stay at my hotel room because I didn't want him sleeping in his car"

Their managers seemed to relax in their seats, the Ryan said "I guess that sounds reasonable" Chris and Darren both released a sigh of relief "But you both still have to go and do your interview later to straighten this entire thing out"

They both nodded.

**A/N sorry it's short but I've used all my spare time for the night so you'll have to wait until next time for the interview**


End file.
